<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>忍界大戰系列番外篇 by abc761012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687875">忍界大戰系列番外篇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012'>abc761012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 火影忍者</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有自創人物，鳴人性轉有，配對：佐鳴、卡伊、水玖、帶凜為主，此為系列文，順序為資訊&gt;&gt;番外&gt;&gt;第三次忍界大戰&gt;&gt;中忍考試前夕&gt;&gt;中忍考試之後</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 火影番外篇微香蟲篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>火影辦公室，全木葉忍者村的高手都聚集在這。</p><p>「最近是否要搜尋人？」皆人問在座的各位。</p><p>「是要搜尋沒錯，但是忍犬沒辦法派上用場。」雲非常的頭痛。</p><p>「為什麼？」皆人不解的問。</p><p>「因為那傢伙行蹤飄忽不定。」雲有些生氣。</p><p>「能用微香蟲嗎？」雪子提議。</p><p>「微香蟲不是多年前就絕種了嗎？」奈皺眉。</p><p>正巧這時志乃和小渚進到火影辦公室，聽見裡面的人所說的話，兩人思考一下想要接下這次的任務。</p><p>「雪影大人，我想我們可以找到微香蟲。」小渚對大家說。</p><p>雪子和雲同時說，「小渚，妳是在跟哪位雪影說話？」</p><p>「抱歉，我忘了，應該是雪影姐姐，一時改不過來。」小渚笑笑的說。</p><p>「真是的。」雪子搖頭。</p><p>「不過，妳說可以去找到微香蟲，微香蟲已經絕種不是？」幻有些不解的問。</p><p>「現在還找的到。」志乃有信心的說。</p><p>「有一個地方可以找到。」小渚很開心。</p><p>「因為現在是微香蟲繁殖的季節。」志乃也附和。</p><p>「對啊～！」小渚笑的好不高興。</p><p>「好吧～！就派第八小隊去尋找吧！志乃為這次任務的小隊長。」皆人對第八小隊下命令。</p><p>志乃和小渚馬上跟雛田還有牙講這項任務，牙開始躍躍欲試，雛田則是笑了笑，因為她知道如果這項任務成功後有人的臉上會綻放笑容，至於是誰會綻放笑容呢？秘密～！</p><p>第八小隊出發前一晚～</p><p>狄野家</p><p>「哥、霜華姐，我明天要出任務，不知道什麼時候才會回來！」小渚對自己的親人說。</p><p>「那小心些。」鴆關心的說。</p><p>「我會的，這次任務只是在尋找微香蟲而已。」小渚要哥哥放心。</p><p>「妳還是要小心些，說不定會遇到上水流一族。」鴆還是不放心。</p><p>「上水流？」小渚不解。</p><p>「嗯～！跟我們一樣是用蟲的高手，但是聽說在幾十年前因為岩之國攻打火之國而勢力衰微。」鴆對自己的妹妹解釋。</p><p>「這樣喔～！」小渚清楚。</p><p>「所以我才要妳小心。」鴆摸摸小渚的頭。</p><p>「我知道了，晚安，哥。」小渚親吻哥哥的臉頰。</p><p>「晚安，快去睡吧～！明天一早妳就要出門了。」鴆跟妹妹到晚安。</p><p>當小渚走進房間後，霜華來到客廳看見鴆一臉沉思樣，覺得很奇怪，正要開口問時發現鴆已經在看自己了。</p><p>「我有什麼好看的讓你一直看我？」霜華好奇的問。</p><p>「沒，只是擔心罷了。」鴆老實的把情緒說出來。</p><p>「你會擔心，真是稀奇？」霜華眨眨眼睛。</p><p>「因為上水流一族都是不則手段之人。」鴆微笑。</p><p>鴆攬過霜華輕輕的撫摸她的頭髮，霜華靜靜的陪伴著鴆，她清楚為什麼擔心妹妹的安危，雖然兩人都是根的成員，但是在三代火影的安排下把團藏換成雪子之後，根的成員漸漸開始有”心”、”感情”這些代名詞。</p><p>在雪子七歲那年，第三代火影猿飛在妻子遙月的建議下把根的最高行政人員換成雪子，團藏因此不服氣，要求遙月說出理由來，當初遙月以第一代火影的養女身分命令團藏，並且告訴他理由。</p><p>※遙月本為九尾妖狐，但是在一次意外中和姐姐化為人形昏倒在木葉的郊外，被一二代撿回去收養，一二代知道她們的身分，並不計較，第一代火影領養遙月，第二代火影領養蓮香，第一代火影過世前交代遙月要好好保護木葉忍村，遙月答應下來。</p><p>出發前，日向家</p><p>「父親大人，我出門了。」雛田對日足說</p><p>「小心些，不要帶給人家麻煩。」日足關心的說。</p><p>「是的。」雛田恭敬的說。</p><p>雛田出門前遇上寧次，雛田和寧次都來不及閃躲，快要撞上時雛田轉了一圈躲開寧次，寧次發現雛田的功力已經比從前還要進步，甚至可以跟敵人對打了，這可多虧了雪子教導有方。</p><p>「雛田的身子變柔軟了。」寧次自言自語的說。</p><p>木葉忍者村的大門，志乃和牙已經先行在那裡等待小渚和雛田了，早上兩兄弟在自家姐姐一陣大吼聲而被吵醒，來到餐廳吃飯時才從觀戰的父親口中得知姐姐和媽媽在吵架。</p><p>「牙你還好吧！」志乃問自己的兄弟。</p><p>「有點想睡，時間還沒到就被姐姐吵醒，真討厭。」牙悶悶的說。</p><p>志乃想起出門前父親的交代。</p><p>「志乃，這次任務要小心些。」志彌交代志乃。</p><p>「爸爸，這是為什麼？」志乃不解的問。</p><p>「我怕你們會遇到上水流一族。」志彌擔心的說。</p><p>「上水流一族？」志乃不太懂父親的意思。</p><p>「嗯～！在你爺爺的時代他們有攻擊過木葉，聽說已經落寞了，不過還是要小心些。」志彌交代自己的兒子。</p><p>「我知道了。」志乃回應自己的父親。</p><p>「你們倆都要平安回來，不然對你媽不好交代。」志彌關心的說。</p><p>「我會的，牙也會的。」志乃保證。</p><p>志彌交代完事情後，爪就從房子裡走出，手上拿著糧食交給志乃和牙，當志乃和牙接過糧食，向父母親說再見就趕去大門口跟大家會合。</p><p>臨走之前牙和志乃依稀聽見父母親的討論聲。</p><p>「我知道這次任務很簡單，但是聽見你和志乃講的那些話讓我有些擔心。」爪擔心的說。</p><p>「別太擔心了，我只是要志乃小心些，並不是認定他們一定會遇到危險。」志彌安慰自己的妻子。</p><p>「可是，親愛的。」爪不放心的說。</p><p>「別擔心好嗎？親愛的。」志彌繼續安慰自己的妻子。</p><p>這句話像是鎮定劑似的，志彌此話一出，爪就安靜無聲不再說話了，在屋裡的花聽見父母親的話，不禁為兩位弟弟擔心，但是她相信他們不會有事情的。</p><p>雛田慢慢向志乃和牙走去，早上有些睡過頭，因此雛田的腳步變的很快，路上遇到小渚，小渚跟她說她會晚些過去，因為要去拿解毒藥，以免到時慌亂手腳。</p><p>小渚用瞬身術來到他們的面前，拿出小瓶的藥水交給他們三個人後就出發了，一路上大家有說有笑的，志乃為了要節省糧食決定吃路上的果實。</p><p>「要是果實長的特別大顆最好別吃，那是腐壞的果實。」志乃對其他人說。</p><p>一路上只要看見腐壞的果實，小渚都會要她的小蟲去吃那些果實，腐壞的果實對蟲沒有什麼大礙，也可以說對他們很有營養，又可以避免別人誤食。</p><p>傍晚黃昏之時，四人開始休息，生起火來，吃過東西後的四人開始回到營帳中休息睡覺，雛田和小渚趁其他兩人睡覺時偷偷溜出來，雛田來到河邊洗澡，順便練習柔拳，小渚則是趁著夜晚偷偷收集一些蟲子，這次目的小渚並不是要收集微香蟲，而是要收集另外兩種蟲子，那兩種蟲子已經失傳很久，小渚想要趁這次的任務中順便尋找。</p><p>在河邊的雛田洗好身體之後，利用查克拉站在水上，揮舞著柔拳，一邊擺動一邊水就跑了起來，像似在跳舞一樣，如果在遠處看的話會像是個天使在跳舞，滿身大汗的小渚來到河邊，看見雛田在練功也不動聲色下去洗澡，洗去一身汗味，小渚小心翼翼不讓雛田察覺到自己的存在，因為這是雪忍必備的工夫之一。</p><p>下水的小渚潛進去水裡，靜靜的和水融合成一體，不需花多久的時間就能暗殺一個人，雪忍是所有忍者界中最不能對付的對手，沒有人敢去找雪忍單挑，就算是雪忍中的下忍實力也達到暗部的等級了，因此大家都害怕雪忍，況且雪忍大多數為女性，要不就是男女比例各佔一半，不過相較之下女性佔大多數的比例。</p><p>洗去一身汗味的小渚，慢慢的爬到岸上，靜靜的坐在岸邊看雛田練功，雛田發現小渚在看自己練功，臉馬上就紅了起來，小渚笑了笑就自行穿上衣服離開，雛田發現小渚要離開也匆匆忙忙的跟上。</p><p>火堆旁</p><p>「小渚，妳早就知道我在河邊？」雛田害羞的問。</p><p>「對啊！為了讓妳專心練功，所以我就沒有讓妳發現。」小渚笑笑的說。</p><p>「好厲害的功夫。」雛田讚嘆。</p><p>「這是必須的，雪忍中的下忍在忍者學校畢業後實力一定要達到上忍以上，且雪忍的實力達到一定後，不管年齡多大都可以直接跳級考試，因此我們也可以說是沒有中忍考試。」小渚解釋。</p><p>「那這樣妳們的訓練不是很嚴格嗎？」雛田好奇的問。</p><p>「還好啦～！雪忍必備條件有五大項，第一，學會跟所有生物說話；第二，學會完全融入在大自然或是身處的環境中；第三，不可丟下同伴自行逃走也不可讓同伴犧牲，多少人去就要多少人回來；第四，學會其中一項自行專一的術，但是不可荒廢其他的術；第五，在外隨時隨地要保持平常心和警戒心，不可讓任何人起疑自己的身分。」小渚回答雛田的疑問。</p><p>「好多規矩喔～！」雛田有些害怕。</p><p>「當然囉！只要掌握這五大項，其他的你就可以好好的提升自己的實力。」小渚摸摸雛田的頭。</p><p>「所以說只要掌握這五大項實例就很快就提昇了嗎？」雛田好奇的問。</p><p>「是啊！在忍者學校中一定要學習這五大項，學會後實力就會進步很快。」小渚微笑的解釋。</p><p>在一處盆地內，是個生長茂密樹林的地方，是許多蟲子喜歡的世外桃源，也是使蟲一族最愛的地方，當小渚看著那像山高一樣的懸崖邊，就覺得頭痛，只好用通靈之術了。</p><p>「通靈之術‧鳳蝶。」小渚馬上結印。</p><p>蹦～！的一聲出來一隻很漂亮的大鳳蝶，小渚要所有人坐在上面，大家馬上爬了上去，小渚坐在最前面命令這隻鳳蝶，沒幾分鐘，四個人就平安無視的落在地面上，小渚摸摸鳳蝶的頭，又蹦的一聲，鳳蝶消失不見。</p><p>森林中的四人完全沒有發現任何人事物，在他們的背後有一棵樹上站了上水流一族的人，正虎視眈眈的看著他們四人，小渚已經察覺到有人在注意他們，只是沒有點破，狄野一族可用任何蟲子進行追蹤，所以小渚並不怕他們三人。</p><p>「他們的目的跟我們一樣是尋找微香蟲。」雀蜂。</p><p>「就利用他們幫我們找出微香蟲好了。」地蜂。</p><p>「這是個不錯的主意。」天蜂。</p><p>當雛田、志乃、牙開始尋找微香蟲的過程中發現他們三個人。</p><p>「忍法‧蟲子聚集術。」志乃利用自己的長項。</p><p>志乃察覺到異常，牙和赤丸嗅出所有的氣味來找微香蟲，結果卻發現有其他人的氣味。</p><p>「白眼。」雛田發動白眼。</p><p>雛田開起白眼，仔細搜查附近，『糟糕，像蟲子那樣小的東西有點看不見。』卻發現有人的查克拉，決定告知其他人。</p><p>小渚趁其他三人不注意時利用隱身術融入大自然中，不讓任何人發現她，因為隱藏的太好，以至於上水流一族的人完全沒有發現小渚的存在，因此小渚可以從旁觀察他們，並且發現他們的目的是跟自己一樣，同樣的在找微香蟲。</p><p>小渚用隱身術來到他們的面前，解除隱身術後牙嚇了一大跳，因為小渚身上還有披一個斗篷，看起來像個鬼一樣，拿下斗篷後，小渚賞一個拳頭給牙，牙的頭上馬上長了一個大包，斗篷是雪忍的基本配備。</p><p>「是上水流一族的人，同樣目的，微香蟲。」小渚無奈的說。</p><p>「那妳的目的是什麼？」志乃察覺到小渚另有目的。</p><p>「你發現了啊？！真討厭。」小渚打算瞞混過去。</p><p>「別矇混過去。」志乃堅決的說。</p><p>「知道了，我的目的是出來尋找聞香蟲和死魂蟲。」小渚無太高興的回答。</p><p>「聞香蟲和死魂蟲？」志乃有些不懂。</p><p>「我們狄野一族常用的蟲子，因為我的家人被曉組織趕盡殺絕，所以沒有留下任何人可以跟我說明原因。」小渚回答志乃的疑問。</p><p>「那妳哥呢？」志乃又問。</p><p>「他有跟我說過，但是這兩種蟲非常稀少，不容易找到，我是看文獻記載才知道的說。」小渚有些哀傷。</p><p>「我記得狄野一族所使用的蟲不只一種，種類可以多達上萬隻。」志乃很清楚這件事情。</p><p>「沒錯！微香蟲我只要找到母蟲我就可以復育它們，聞香蟲和死魂蟲也是，我們這一族就是負責幫所有使蟲者復育覺得蟲類。」小渚微笑的說。</p><p>「真的還假的？」牙非常的驚訝。</p><p>「沒錯！狄野一族是在做這樣的事情，而且他們不只是幫忙復育，還可以創造出新品種。」志乃搜尋過狄野一族的紀錄。</p><p>「那妳這次為什麼要提出尋找微香蟲的任務呢？」雛田忍不住發問。</p><p>「因為我想培養微香蟲。」小渚微笑的回答。</p><p>P.s死魂蟲，顧名思義是尋找死魂的蟲，它可以找到戰場上的死屍或是死屍的一部分，忍者界用來尋找屍體。</p><p>P.s聞香蟲，顧名思義是負責聞香的蟲，它是用來尋找藥材的蟲子。</p><p>晚上，大家休息，惟獨小渚醒著，小渚派出一隻信任動物監視著那些人的動向，畢竟要是出差錯自己可是會被親愛的雪影姐姐分屍的，因為雛田可是她得意的徒弟，如果受到一點傷害可是賠不起的。</p><p>小渚從背包中拿起一本書，趁著月色鮮明和有火光之時來念書，小渚警戒心很強，畢竟親眼看見家人在自己的面前死亡，那是一種很痛苦的感覺，想到這恐懼和不安襲上心頭，小渚有些發抖，這種感覺從未散去，只要一閉上眼就看見血淋淋的場面。</p><p>志乃從帳篷中走出，看見小渚還未休息，想要開口去跟她說話，卻已經聽見小渚的話語。</p><p>「志乃，你醒了。」小渚警戒著。</p><p>「嗯～！妳還不睡天就要亮了。」志乃關心的說。</p><p>「我沒差，我已經習慣了。」小渚無所謂的說。</p><p>「習慣？」志乃煞是不解。</p><p>「嗯～！別看我這樣，我的實力已經達到跟木葉的暗部同等級了。」小渚解釋。</p><p>「我都忘了。」志乃微笑的說。</p><p>「因為我們下忍就能出S級的任務。」小渚笑笑的。</p><p>小渚笑了笑，去河邊洗把臉後回來，抬頭看見日出真美麗，今天要繼續搜尋，回到營帳邊看見其他兩人還未起床，小渚開始動手做早餐，志乃也一起幫忙，志乃很喜歡小渚，但是從未表白，但是志乃不經意的流露出的溫柔讓小渚察覺到志乃喜歡她。</p><p>開始了一天的搜尋工作，幸運的是在四個人的努力下找到微香蟲，當上水流一族得知他們找到微香蟲後就開始攻擊他們，還好小渚已經有防範了。</p><p>「蜜蜂攻擊。」雀蜂。</p><p>「蜂千本攻擊。」地蜂。</p><p>但是這次卻不小心讓雛田落單，當雛田落單時上水流一族突然攻擊她，雛田雖然很小心的防護了，可是還是不小心中毒了，但是雛田即時喝了藥水，雖然說解毒了，但是體力透支被抓去。</p><p>第一時間通知他們的上水流一族，要他們把微香蟲當作換人質的用品，河邊，雛田身上全是蜜蠟並且被綁在河流上，身邊有十隻蜜蜂看著她。</p><p>「妳要是敢逃跑，蜜蜂會切斷妳的繩子，妳會流到瀑布中。」地蜂威脅。</p><p>雛田耐心等待敵人離開，而小渚從動物的口中聽到雛田的下落，馬上決定去救雛田，雛田在水上使用白眼利用查克拉製造水千本把蜜蜂一一解決，但是卻漏掉其中一隻，剩下的那一隻把繩索切斷，雛田流到那瀑布中，小渚看見這樣的情況馬上開始救援。</p><p>「水遁‧水陣壁；忍法‧結冰。」小渚馬上結印。</p><p>說完，擋在雛田前面的水陣壁變成冰壁，因此雛田得以被救起，小渚把雛田拉上岸來，除去雛田身上的蜜蠟，兩人趕快返回志乃和牙所在的地方，卻發現兩人被困在巨大的幼蟲巢裡，不用五分鐘，雀蜂所叫出的蜜蜂吐出蜜蠟黏在志乃和牙的身上，小渚看情形一發不可收拾，馬上想出對應辦法。</p><p>看見一堆密封往自己的方向攻過來，小渚快速結印，「火遁，豪火球之術！」一堆火焰往蜜蜂群掃過，蜜蜂馬上化為灰燼，本是宇智波一族才能使用的忍術，雪忍學會所有忍術，不管是秘傳的還是其他國家的。</p><p>上水流一族的人看見這種情況完全傻眼，雀蜂恢復過來馬上召喚出一隻很大的蜜蜂，小渚看見這種情況反到不驚訝，只是悠悠的拿出蟲笛開始吹，優美的笛聲讓大家賞心悅目，可惜的是，雀蜂所召喚出的大蜜蜂似乎有痛苦的情形，小渚以眼神示意雛田用柔拳攻去，上水流一族的馬上被打敗。</p><p>激戰結束後微香蟲孵化出來，小渚馬上用特有的忍術復育微香蟲，自己也找到聞香蟲和死魂蟲，收穫量不錯，其他三人也異常高興完成任務。</p><p>回木葉的過程中</p><p>「我竟然不知道小渚會吹笛子呢？」牙非常驚訝小渚的本事。</p><p>「那是狄野一族所特有的忍術。」志乃對牙解釋。</p><p>「特有的忍術？」牙還是不懂。</p><p>「沒錯，雖然他們的身體裡也有養蟲，可是習慣性他們操控蟲子的時候會使用蟲笛。」志乃繼續解釋。</p><p>「這樣啊～！」牙非常佩服。</p><p>「而且他們所養的蟲並不像我們或上水流一族一樣，那些蟲只是戰鬥用時才帶在身上，其餘時間並不帶在身上。」志乃又繼續解釋。</p><p>「也就是說不像寄壞蟲一樣囉～！」牙總算懂了。</p><p>「沒錯！之前小渚不是被嚇到因而所有的蟲都跑出來嗎？」志乃反問牙。</p><p>「嗯～嗯～！」牙馬上點頭。</p><p>「老爸那時候發現小渚他們的身體裡並沒有養蟲，那些蟲是因為戰鬥時要用到，所以才會寄放在身體裡。」志乃對牙說。</p><p>「喔喔！」牙狂點頭。</p><p>「因為這件事情老爸還去查古文獻的說。」志乃又繼續說下去。</p><p>「嘿嘿～！」牙高興的笑。</p><p>其實小渚很清楚自己的族人為什麼不把蟲養在身體裡，但是卻餵養查克拉給蟲子們，小的時候曾經問過兄長是怎麼一回事，兄長告訴她原因，聽說是因為他們住在寒冷的國度裡，蟲子們不易生存下來，所以有另外的養蟲地方，而且狄野一族並不依賴使用蟲，所以蟲子只要夠用就好，這是他們的原則。</p><p>四人交付任務後，小渚開始覺得很疲憊，這幾天的活動已經超出身體的負荷，因此想回家睡一覺，但是剛去火影辦公室才得知自己親愛的哥哥鴆出任務去了，霜華姐也一起跟去，這下可好了，小渚可沒地方睡覺了，因為自家的鑰匙在出任務中的兄長手上，她出任務時兄長忘了交給她，且兄長也忘了交給火影大人了。</p><p>「唉～！」小渚開始嘆氣。</p><p>「怎麼了？」志乃關心的問。</p><p>「我無家可歸了。」小渚哀怨的說。</p><p>「來我家住吧！」志乃邀請。</p><p>「可以嗎？」小渚馬上確認。</p><p>「可以。」志乃點點頭。</p><p>經過志乃家人的同意，小渚暫借住在油女家等著自家的老哥出任務回家，志彌和爪非常歡迎小渚的到來，因為人多才熱鬧，小渚也非常喜歡住在這裡，因為油女家有家的味道，這種味道小渚已經很多年沒有嚐到了，在族人滅亡後小渚就和哥哥鴆相依為命，對家的感覺已經很淡很淡了，可今天來油女家住，卻找回失去已久的感覺。　　　　　　　 end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 火影番外篇任務篇 旗木佐久茂篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>△本篇中的卡卡西七歲<br/>火影辦公室，佐久茂和第三代火影在商量任務的內容，在場的有遙月、奈、雲以及木葉兩位長老級的顧問水戶門焰、轉寢小春，當時離第四代火影交接還有兩年多的時間，三代火影猿飛還未有想要退休的念頭，任務交代完成後，佐久茂跟雲一起到木葉忍者村的大門口。<br/>木葉忍者村的大門口已經有幾名忍者在那裡等待佐久茂，雲的心中泛起不安，眼看著兄長就要出任務了，雲實在很想給予忠告，但是在對上兄長的眼神的那一刻又說不出口來，佐久茂看見雲眼中的擔心，只是微笑的摸摸雲的臉。<br/>「哥，你們要平安回來，就算沒有完成任務也要平安的回來。」雲擔心的說。<br/>「妳放心吧！我們都會平安的回來的。」佐久茂要妹妹放下心來。<br/>雲目送他們離去，心中的不安還是逐漸的擴大，雲不知道要怎麼辦才好，雲不可能叫奈，奈早已為人妻，雷也有一位正在交往中的女朋友，更不可能叫丈夫皆人陪她去，皆人的小組中有自家的姪子卡卡西，沒有人可以陪她去，她卻不知母親遙月因為看見她的不安，而派人跟蹤佐久茂，沒事做的雲只好去看卡卡西他們。<br/>雲一臉憂愁的來到練習場，皆人看見一臉憂愁的雲，馬上停止所有的練習，在皆人的面前藏不住心事的雲，眼淚像似斷掉著的珍珠般一一落下，皆人上前抱住雲，雲在皆人的懷中哭了起來，卡卡西還以為皆人欺負雲，想要上前打人，馬上卻被凜阻止。<br/>「皆人，哥出任務，我好擔心！」雲無助的說。<br/>「白牙大人不會出事的。」皆人安慰的說。<br/>「我相信妳的直覺，也許是村子裡有人想陷害他。」皆人推測。<br/>「嗯～！我會乖乖待在村中。」雲苦笑的說。<br/>皆人親吻雲的額頭，表示要雲放下心來，事情很快就過去了。<br/>任務中的佐久茂一行人來到火之國的邊境地區的小村莊，這次的任務是要送一份密函給音之國，分成兩隊進行，佐久茂所帶的隊伍是誘餌，容易被敵人攻擊，同時也必須護送另一隊伍的人平安到達音之國。<br/>郊外休息的隊伍，佐久茂等四人正在商量路線的事宜，因為他們隻到敵人正虎視眈眈的看著他們，想要奪取密函，就因為這樣，這場任務隨時隨地都有可能會喪命，但是佐久茂又答應妹妹說全部人員都會平安的回木葉，佐久茂想和另一位隊長連絡，看看是否東西已經送到音之國音影手中了。<br/>隔天，佐久茂和另一位隊長聯絡過後，準備去和他們會合，沒想到敵人卻在這時候攻擊他們，密函已經送入音之國了，但是有一名隊友卻被敵人給捉住，敵軍用人質威脅他們交出密函，佐久茂只好偽造一封密函，準備用那封密函交換人質。<br/>想不到敵人沒有上當，且不知敵軍從何得知密函是偽造的，佐久茂要去交換密函的同時，就已經叫其他隊友先回木葉，決定自己去交換人質，敵人沒有上當，所以佐久茂吃力的應付所有敵人，並且殺光他們，然後背著隊友回木葉忍者村，村中的人都以為這次的任務失敗，卻不知道密函已經交到大蛇丸的手中了，遙月有些擔心任務是否完成，所以派遣妖獸去跟蹤他們，所以遙月知道任務已經完成。<br/>三代和兩位顧問知道任務沒有完成，反應不一，三代決定原諒佐久茂，兩位顧問知道這個決定後非常生氣，因此他們決定用他們的方式來處死佐久茂，於是他們派人在村中散佈謠言，讓佐久茂無地自容，讓這些謠言來侵襲佐久茂的自尊，佐久茂走過村裡的每一個地方，所有人都在對他閒言閒語給予侵擾，起出佐久茂沒什麼異樣，但是到後期，佐久茂卻產生了異樣。<br/>雲發現了佐久茂的異樣，皆人也發現兩位顧問私底下瞞著猿飛做一些不當的勾當，似乎是想要除掉佐久茂，皆人把這些事情告訴了遙月，遙月馬上清楚兩位顧問想要做些什麼事情，馬上把雲、奈、皆人叫到身邊來商量這件事情。<br/>古國的會議廳內，有四個人正在商量事情。<br/>「焰和小春竟然給我做這件事情，想要除掉佐久茂！」遙月憤怒的說。<br/>「現在要怎麼做呢？母親大人。」奈問自己的母親。<br/>「我不能讓姊姊的孩子葬送在他們的手中。」遙月微怒，幾乎想要殺了他們。<br/>「給他們一點教訓好了！」雲提議，眼裡都是憤怒的情緒。<br/>「妳要怎麼給他們教訓呢？雲。」皆人問自己的妻子。<br/>「我自有我的方法，母親，這件事情就交給我處理吧！您和奈就幫我一些忙。」雲對母親與妹妹說。<br/>「好，我知道了！就交給妳處理，雲。」遙月示意表示知道。<br/>「我先去準備解藥和祕藥。」奈說道。<br/>「妳怎麼知道白牙大人會選擇吞藥自殺？」皆人好奇的問。<br/>奈笑了笑，沒說什麼，只是快去準備所需要材料，皆人還是一頭霧水的，遙月和雲也沒多做解釋，大家只是去準備自己應該做的事情，雲和皆人馬上去搜索佐久茂的行蹤，發現佐久茂不在任何熟悉的地方，兩人隨即想到是不是在郊外的小屋子中，郊外的小屋子是他們小時候的秘密基地。<br/>當兩人感到郊外的小屋子時，發現兩位顧問和火影大人以及一些忍者聚集在那裡，雲馬上衝進屋子裡，發現佐久茂已經吞藥倒在地上，雲馬上失去理智，眼睛馬上變成血紅色的，表示已經解除血繼限界，織布就像聽命於雲似的勒住兩位顧問的脖子不放，似乎只要再用力一點兩位就會喪命，猿飛想要阻止雲，但是卻被稍後過來的奈和遙月給制止。<br/>奈馬上幫佐久茂醫治，判斷是什麼樣的毒素，但是奈發現兩位顧問竟然用封住妖狐能力的毒藥，他們竟然可以調配出這樣的毒藥出來，表示他們已經防範狐族許久。<br/>奈忍無可忍的大聲告訴雲，「姐，他們調配出的毒藥是針對我們狐族能力所配出來的毒藥。」<br/>「用萬能解藥，看看毒藥的成分是否含有蕺草？」遙月要奈馬上解除毒素。<br/>猿飛睜大的眼睛看著眼前的情況，聽見遙月生氣的說，「我真不該瞞你們的，佐久茂有完成任務，不過，好啊！真謝謝你們對我們狐族的照顧，下次在這樣，小心我毀了木葉。」<br/>「我母親說的沒錯，不過希望兩位記住一件事情，誰要是敢為了任務而犧牲同伴，我就會殺了那個人。」雲怒嗔，眼裡的情緒旁人看的一清二楚。<br/>看見他們沒有反省的意味，雲只是淡淡的開口，「如果你們敢繼續這樣下去的話，我一定會不惜動用妖狐來毀滅木葉的。」<br/>「我要兩位清楚，在我身邊的人士是絕對不可以動手的。」雲警告的意味濃厚。<br/>「不然我會要他的小命的。」已經準備要抓狂殺人了<br/>「請兩位記住這點！」勒緊兩位顧問的脖子。<br/>「還有就是為了任務而犧牲同伴是一件可恥的事情，請你們記住這點。」雲微笑的說，但是那微笑是弒血的微笑。<br/>「麻煩請火影大人把這觀念宣佈下去，不然我可不保證我會做出什麼樣子的事情。」開始警告自己的父親。<br/>「雪忍村的忍者們敢這樣做，我就會殺了他們！」眼裡的殺意非常的明顯。<br/>「你們最好反省一下，得罪雪忍村和古國對木葉沒有任何好處的。」遙月幾乎要毀了木葉。<br/>遙月把佐久茂送到醫院去，然後要皆人把卡卡西帶進醫院裡，順便通知蓮星來醫院，蓮星知道這件事情後大發雷霆，跟丈夫銘一起到達醫院，銘看見妻子大發雷霆的樣子有些嚇到，銘知道蓮星對佐久茂有些不一樣的情感，可是銘從不阻止蓮星對佐久茂過多的關懷，因為他知道蓮星也為他付出很多，委屈自己當第二任妻子。<br/>「蓮星，別生氣了，佐久茂會好起來的。」銘安慰自己的妻子要她放心。<br/>「我知道，可是我就是沉不住氣，他是我哥，為木葉貢獻出那麼多心力，結果卻因為這次的任務而被上級處死，這算什麼。」蓮星憤恨不平的說。<br/>佐久茂悠悠醒來，聽見蓮星不滿的大吼聲有些無奈，遙月看見佐久茂醒來，確定毒素已經完全解除，才開放所有人來看佐久茂，最先進來的是卡卡西和雲，雲直接抱住佐久茂大哭，佐久茂摟著雲，安慰自己的妹妹。<br/>「對不起，讓妳擔心了。」佐久茂道歉著。<br/>「不要跟我道歉，我只要你不要離開我和卡卡西以及蓮星姐姐就行了。」雲哭著說。<br/>「我知道，我不會離開你們的。」佐久茂說。<br/>「爸爸，你還好吧！」卡卡西問。<br/>卡卡西少年老成，心裡還住著一位小男孩，孩子氣的模樣只會在伊魯卡面前顯現出來，這點只有佐久茂和雲發現到。<br/>火影會議室，研討會開始，遙月對這次的事件非常生氣，大家被遙月的氣勢嚇到，惹到古國的統治者生氣就別想活，古國的統治者真正身分是九尾妖狐，是妖獸，傳說中的妖獸，用一人之力就可以毀滅一個大國，何況是木葉忍者村這種村莊。<br/>「或許我真不該答應父親好好保護村子的，木葉忍者村竟然培育出這樣的人，給我仗著是當初父親和叔叔看重的人才就這樣無法無天，沒把我放在眼裡。」遙月不屑的說。<br/>「遙月，這次的事情我沒有查清楚，我很抱歉。」猿飛道歉。<br/>「沒查清楚，要是佐久茂有什麼三長兩短，我要怎麼跟我死去的姐姐交待。」遙月大怒並且拍桌。<br/>聽見遙月說的話，大家馬上安靜下來，乖乖的閉嘴，開始反省這次的事件，這次的事件上級做的太過火，只差沒有引起戰爭，因為兩位顧問完全忘記佐久茂同時也是雪影直屬的暗部大隊長，私自處死佐久茂的下場就是引起同盟國雪之國和木葉的戰爭，偏偏兩位顧問完全忘記這回事，差點引發戰爭。<br/>事情過了一個月，大家慢慢忘記這件事情，因為火影的一道命令讓大家更珍惜同伴們的生命，不會隨隨便便為了任務而犧牲同伴的生命，這點讓木葉忍者村的戰力大大提升許多。<br/>經過幾個月的調養，佐久茂已經好很多了，因為佐久茂康復的關係，奈必須回去音之國，回到丈夫大蛇丸的身邊，奈已經回娘家好幾個月了，再不回去大蛇丸可會擔心，況且兜還在強褓之中，剛出生沒幾個月，小小的身軀禁不起這樣來回的奔波，多由也和紅豆也會想念母親的。<br/>木葉忍者村的大門口<br/>「那我回去了，大家要好好保重，再見！」奈對其他人說。<br/>「路上小心，再見！」遙月關心的說。<br/>奈回音之國沒多久，雲和佐久茂也要回雪之國去了，畢竟雪忍村的雪影再不回去的話天下會大亂的，身為一村之首的雲必須回去坐鎮，擔任雪影的重責大任，佐久茂也必須回去保護雪影的安危，回去成為雪影直屬暗部大隊長。<br/>遙月看著窗外，喃喃自語，「孩子們都走了呢！小雲到雪之國去擔任雪影；小奈回音之國的丈夫身邊了；家中就剩下小雷了。」<br/>猿飛在辦公室中反省這次的事情，因為自己的疏忽，造成木葉忍者村差點喪失一名菁英，雪忍村差點損失一名重將、一名暗部大隊長，兩位顧問是猿飛的好朋友，可是卻私底下瞞著自己做這件事情，猿飛感到非常羞恥，這樣的奇恥大辱差點引發兩國攻打木葉，現在的時刻還是在忍界大戰時期，結果因為他的疏忽差點造成木葉重大的損傷，這件事情不僅影響木葉忍者村的政治，也差點毀了猿飛一家人的平靜的氣氛，差一點就造成家破人亡、妻離子散的面貌。<br/>這次因為雲等人的發現及時救治佐久茂以及拆穿兩位顧問的陰謀，才讓所有事情都平靜下來，但是猿飛有些自責此事，只因為自己的粗心大意，這件事情也引來妻子的怒火，為了平息妻子的怒火，猿飛做了很大的努力，讓所有長老都不能干涉村內的政務，這個做法讓遙月非常高興，遙月就是不高興長老級的人干涉政務，就因為他們的干涉才會發生這樣的事情，長老級的人物都仗著當年是第一代火影或是第二代火影所看重的人，開始越權管理木葉高層，他們以為這件事情神不知鬼不覺的，可是他們卻沒想到遙月早已注意他們很久了，現在、以後都不會發生這樣的事情，沒有人可以跨越自己的職權。 END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 雪子當上七影之中雪影的契機</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在雪子十歲的時候，雲看見到大女兒雪子統領大家的能力，雪子七歲的時候就被任命為暗部副隊長以及根部的負責人，由於遙月不喜歡團藏的作風，為了把感情給抹殺掉，竟然實施有血霧之稱的霧隱忍者村的考試，把自己同伴給殺害掉，成為最頂尖的忍者，這種作法遙月頗為不能接受，因此決定換掉團藏，把根交給雪子去管理。<br/>雪子上任後馬上開始嚴厲掃蕩任何之前留下來的不良習慣，就算是忍者也是有感情的，不需要把這些東西給拋棄掉，雖然雪子知道自己長年在忍者世界中打滾，早就已經把所謂的感情給拋棄掉，但是在某些方面雪子還是有把感情給保留著，至少在面對最親近的人的時候不需要把感情給拋棄掉，因為那些人是她的家人或是朋友。<br/>雲就是看見雪子這樣的情形，所以決定讓雪子擔任第五代雪影，她的能力絕對不輸給任何人，並且可以帶領雪忍村走向更光明的未來，讓那些忍者們可以得到他們應該有的未來，雲對於自己的女兒非常的有信心，雪子就這樣需要承受母親的期望擔任自己不想要擔任的角色，她很徬徨無措，她不想要接受這樣的安排，村子的領導人的角色並不適合她。<br/>「媽，我不想要當雪影！」雪子很明確的對母親說。<br/>「這是為什麼？」雲有些不解。<br/>「村裡的領導人的位子並不適合我，況且我已經有這麼多的職位，我會應付不來的。」雪子懇求母親。<br/>「可是…我已經找不到更好的人選。」雲憂心的說。<br/>「媽，妳不是還年輕氣盛，為什麼這樣急著想要退位呢？」雪子對於這點真的很不能理解。<br/>「是沒錯，可是我…」雲欲言又止。<br/>「妳不會是想要留在木葉陪伴爸爸？」雪子輕易的就知道雲的願望。<br/>「沒錯！我是想這樣！」雲柔和的笑著。<br/>「媽…妳應該沒有忘記我和哥哥都是繼承者吧！」雪子有些話很難開口。<br/>「我沒有忘記！」雲很清楚的知道這件事情。<br/>「我們是被盯上的目標，要是當上雪影的話，難保我不會讓雪忍村被血洗。」雪子說出自己的擔憂。<br/>「不會有事情的，他們不是妳的對手，我想妳應該沒有忘記小鳴的願望吧！」雲刻意說出自己小女兒的願望。<br/>「我沒有忘記，小鳴說她想要當火影。」雪子柔柔的說出妹妹的願望。<br/>「成為雪影幫助妳妹妹吧！」雲對自己的女兒笑著。<br/>「我知道了。」雪子欣然接受。<br/>雪子知道自己一定要成為妹妹鳴人的動力，畢竟當上雪影對妹妹會有幫助，兩國的同盟條約一定會現在的局勢是很有幫助的，母親既然想要早些退休的話不如就由她來當雪影，同時她也要親自挑選暗部正副隊長，她需要的是她自己信任的人手，這兩個人絕對要是木葉的人，不是雪子不信任雪忍，而是雪子希望是自己認識又是可以信任的人，那樣他才有安心的感覺。<br/>『我做得到嗎？為什麼要選我當雪影呢？哥哥不是也可以嗎？』雪子的內心正在想這些事情。<br/>「姊姊！」可愛的鳴人撲到雪子的懷抱中。<br/>「怎麼了？小鳴。」雪子摸摸妹妹的頭。<br/>「爸爸說我可以上學了！」鳴人高興的把這件事情和自己的姐姐說。<br/>「我知道，因為小鳴已經五歲了，可以去忍者學校上課了。」雪子對於自己的妹妹要去上學的事情有些擔心，畢竟鳴人是個很沒有安全感的孩子。<br/>「姊姊可不可以送我一個禮物！」鳴人高興的問著雪子。<br/>「可以啊！小鳴想要什麼東西呢？」雪子問自己的妹妹。<br/>「我想要一條新的髮帶，之前舊的已經斷掉了。」鳴人有些哀怨的說。<br/>「我知道了，明天就帶妳上街買。」雪子馬上允諾。<br/>「姊姊最好了。」鳴人超級開心的說。<br/>雪子喜歡看這樣開心的妹妹，有朝氣的鳴人才像是個天真無邪的小孩，這樣才應該符合鳴人這樣的年紀，五歲的年紀應該是無憂無慮的樣子，而不是滿臉憂愁，可愛的小太陽總有一天會帶領木葉發光發熱，雪子很清楚這些事情，但是對於自己要繼承雪影之位就有些不舒服，畢竟她從未想像過自己有一天會繼承母親的職位，成為七影之一的雪影，一個令她不喜歡的職位。<br/>『我是繼承者，是所有人覬覦的對象，我可以好好的保護雪忍村嗎？』雪子看著自己的雙手，那雙手已經沾滿了血腥。<br/>「姊姊…」鳴人擔心的叫著。<br/>「小鳴有什麼事情嗎？」雪子溫柔的問。<br/>「姊姊發呆了！」鳴人有些擔心的說。<br/>「抱歉！一時恍神。」雪子摸摸小妹的頭。<br/>「如果是姊姊擔任雪影的話，雪忍村一定會更好的！」鳴人由衷的說出這句話。<br/>「謝謝妳，小鳴。」雪子微笑的看著自己的妹妹。<br/>『是啊！我為什麼要猶豫不決，我不需要猶豫不決，我就是我，沒有任何人可以逼迫我接任我不想要擔任的職位，我不需要這樣的忐忑不安，一定會有人支持我的！』雪子對自己說。<br/>雪子自己做好心理建設後決定去和母親說她要親自選暗部正副隊長，畢竟這件事情真的很重要，雪子不喜歡有人幫他選好人選，她一定要親自過目才可以，雲也很清楚雪子的個性，當然會照著雪子的話讓她去做這件事情，這兩個人將來會影響雪子很久遠。<br/>「媽，我當上雪影可以，但是正副隊長我要親自選！」雪子強勢的對雲說。<br/>「可以，妳的人選是…」雲問女兒。<br/>「哥哥和小鼬，除了他們之外我其他人都不會選的。」雪子對自己的母親說。<br/>「可以！等妳正式上任後就發布命令！」雲馬上同意雪子的人選。<br/>就這樣雪子當上雪影，在任內她的功績比母親雲的功績還要多樣化，有些事情甚至處理的有條有理的，還幫助過雪之國的風花小雪公主回到國內來，讓村裡的人們過著安定的生活，這樣一系列的生活對於雪子來說有很大的影響，本來應該是平凡的忍者，結果沒有想到竟然會變成七影之中的雪影，小小年紀的她卻讓所有人對她改觀，不會因為她年紀小的關係就佔她的便宜。<br/>雪子知道自己的能力在哪裡，能夠同時兼任木葉的暗部副隊長和根部的負責人以及雪影這三項職位，對一般人來說是一項非常困難的事情，可是雪子卻可以把這三項職位做的有條有理，甚至讓大家都找不到缺點來，這樣子才叫做厲害，有時候也會自己出任務去解決一些事端，感覺上就像是一般人沒有什麼兩樣。<br/>雲自然知道大女兒的實力在哪裡，所以放心的退隱把雪影之位交給自己的大女兒，並不是只有看中她那處理人際關係方面的事情，或是統領別人的地方，而是知道雪子一旦想要做這些事情就會盡全力的把這些事情做好，絕對不會半途而廢，就是因為這樣雲才放心的把職位交給雪子，讓雪子帶領雪忍村走向光明璀璨的未來。 　　　　──終</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>